The Shinobi Saga
by ValkyrianNight
Summary: My DOA ninja saga.
1. Hayabusa

Disclaimer : All [Dead or Alive] or [Ninja Gaiden] related events and characters are   
properties of Tecmo.   
  
  
  
Preludes : The Shinobi Saga   
  
The Hayabusa Clan of Ninjitsu   
  
by Zedrick   
  
  
The clan of Hayabusa ninjutsu, a secretive band of elite ninjas possessing superhuman abilities   
who reside in a sacred training ground known by none.   
As [one of] the most powerful clan of ninjitsu, it is their duty to prolong the existence of   
mankind by defeating demons who seek to cause chaos in the human world. With aid from the Tengu   
spirits, they are nameless warriors who train everyday to hone their skills to a razor edge,   
in order to prepare themselves for the time when they will be needed.   
Many wonder as to why the Hayabusa feel the need protect humanity, even more wonder as to   
what the character of such a superhuman warrior must be like...   
  
  
Beads of sweat flew into the air as the dark figure practiced a series of thrusting   
techniques with it's arms.   
"Ryu." came a voice from nowhere. The figure stopped moving.   
"What is it Kojiro?" asked Ryu.   
"Still practicing, I see." said Kojiro.   
"What is it Kojiro?" repeated Ryu.   
"Why are you in the dark?" asked Kojiro.   
"Sight is not an accomodation you always have." replied Ryu.   
"You are taking this too seriously." said Kojiro.   
"And you do not take it seriously enough." retorted Ryu.   
"Ha, that's where you're wrong." chuckled Kojiro.   
"The tournament is tomorrow, you had best practice." said Ryu.   
"Practice will not help me. You know as well as I do that there is no one who can defeat   
you." replied Kojiro.   
"You give me too much credit." said Ryu.   
"You are too humble. Very well, I just wanted to see how you were. You had best get some   
rest." said Kojiro.   
With that, there was silent.   
  
The sun rose the next day, as Ryu got up from his bed. He stretched out his worn muscles   
and began to dress.   
"Ryu, hurry up! It's almost beginning." came Kojiro's voice.   
Ryu arrived at the main hall where others like him were lined sitting on opposite sides.   
An old man began to walk up the center. When he finally made it, he sat down in a   
chair, wheezing.   
"Welcome, my students." began the old man in a raspy voice. "As I have told you beforehand,   
we have received news that the demon lord Jaquo is planning to enter this realm of existence.   
Thus, you are all here to test your mettle against each other, to determine which of you   
is the most suitable for this task. Before the day is done, one of you shall enter the   
demon realm to vanquish the demon lord."   
  
As the sun set on the very same day, the main hall was illuminated with candles. The   
students were still sitting onthe sides, all except for one. He was standing in the center.   
"Ryu, your skills exceed all others. You are best suited for this task. As such, I bestow   
upon you the highest honors." said the old man as he got up from his chair. The man then   
walked up to Ryu and placed an intricately decorated sash on Ryu's shoulders.   
Ryu bowed down. " I give unto you the embodiment of our clan. Now stand, Ryu Hayabusa!"   
"Word alone cannot express my gratitude, wise one." said Ryu when he stood up.   
"Now Hayabusa, you must venture into the dark realm and defend this world." said the old   
man. "Know this. In the realm of demons, magic fluorishes, and that sash, given to us by   
the Tengu, allows you to harness that magic and use it to your own ends. Now go, and do   
us great honor!"   
"I shall not fail." said Ryu. With that, Ryu disappeared in a flurry of leaves, blowing   
out all the candles in the room, leaving the main hall enveloped in darkness.   
  
-------------------------Important-------------------------   
The next sequence will not be explained in this story as it is the events in the [Ninja Gaiden]   
series. I apologize to those who have never played the series because it may be confusing.   
I myself only remember vague parts of it so I also apologize if some of the information is   
wrong. Another note, Ryu Hayabusa is 19 years old in this story when he goes to fight Jaquo.   
---------------------------------------------------------------   
  
1 year later.....   
  
"You're back." said Kojiro as he saw the flutter of leaves.   
"I have done it. I have sealed Jaquo." replied Ryu.   
"You had best meet with the wise one." said Kojiro.   
"Indeed." replied Ryu.   
"It is good to see you again." said Kojiro.   
"The same to you, old friend." replied Ryu.   
  
The old man's eyes lit up with joy when he saw Ryu.   
"You are back. Is it done?" greeted the old man.   
"It is done." answered Ryu.   
-------------------------   
Same as the note above, I won't write down Ryu retelling the [Ninja Gaiden] story to   
the old man.   
-------------------------   
"I am sorry wise one, but I cannot fight anymore." said Hayabusa.   
"I see. All who go to the demon realm always say the same thing to me. Do not be ashamed,   
you are a hero, not a coward. The demon realm is a horrific place, unimaginable by humans,   
you have seen what mortals should not. Worry not, you do not need to fight any longer.   
Live your life in solitude, and remember, you bear the name of Hayabusa. Do not dous dishonor."   
replied the old man.   
"Thank you wise one." said Hayabusa.   
  
In a small grove a few months later........   
  
"I have not forgotten you Irene." Ryu said to himself as he stood by a nearby lake looking into   
the sky."Irene, my love, I regret not being able to take you back with me. You have given me   
peace, I owe you so much. It is because of you that I was able to defeat Jaquo. You gave me a   
reason to fight on. I owe you so much. If only we could have spent more time together. I will   
always remember you, and I owe my peace to you." With that last thought, Ryu fell asleep next   
to the lake, the grass caressing his body.   
  
Ryu was awoken by the sound of running footsteps. He leapt on his feet and saw a small figure   
clad in blue running past him. Then he saw another figure pursuing the previous one.   
Ryu immediately began to chase after the figure in blue as it disappeared into a forest of   
bamboo. Using his adept skills along with his magical sash, he was quickly able to catch up to   
the fleeting figure. When he was above the figure, he leapt down and tripped the figure.   
It quickly got up again an threw a punch at Ryu but he countered with a straight palm which   
sent the figure sprawling to the ground again.   
"Ryu!" came a voice.   
"Kojiro?" asked Ryu. Kojiro then jumped down beside Ryu. "What are you doing here Kojiro?!"   
"That kunoichi was caught trespassing on out territories, she must be a spy." answered Kojiro.   
"She?" said Ryu. The fallen figure was now up again and looking at Ryu. Ryu could see that   
Kojiro was right. She was a young girl with long hair tied off into a ponytail. Her dirt   
streaked face showing fear.   
"Leave, Kojiro. I will deal with her." ordered Ryu.   
"What?" asked Kojiro.   
"I said leave. I shall deal with her." repeated Ryu.   
"Very well then. I leave it to you, but remember, she knows where we are now, she is a threat   
to our security." said Kojiro. With that, Kojiro disappeared into the night.   
Ryu approached the kunoichi who had her arms in a fighting position.   
"Desist, I will not hurt you." said Ryu. The kunoichi still did not move.   
"I said to desist, you have my word. I will not harm you." said Ryu again. The kunoichi now   
let her arms down and slumped to her knees and began crying.   
"Do not worry, you are safe now. Tell me your name." said Ryu.   
"My name........my name is Kasumi." replied the kunoichi as she looked up at Ryu with tears   
streaking down her face. Ryu could feel nothing but sympathy for her. Then, the kunoichi   
fell unconscious. Ryu picked her up and began to walk back to his abode.   
  
The next day, Ryu began to move towards the bed as the kunoichi woke up.   
"You're awake." said Ryu.   
"Wh-where am I? Who are you?" said Kasumi.   
"Here's your meal, eat up. You're exhausted." said Ryu as he handed her a tray. The kunoichi   
quickly devoured the food. It was evident that hunger had taken it's toll on her. After she   
finished, she handed the tray back to Ryu.   
"Thank you." said the Kunoichi meekly.   
"You said your name was Kasumi?" asked Ryu.   
"Yes." replied Kasumi.   
"What are you doing here?" asked Ryu.   
"I was just picking some, some........." Kasumi trailed off.   
"Just picking some what?" asked Ryu.   
"Please don't laugh. I was picking some flowers." answered Kasumi as she blushed.   
"Some flowers? You risked your life......for flowers?" asked Ryu.   
"I know it seems childish, but I really like flowers, and my sister Ayane said there would be   
some very rare blossoms here and I just had to get them." replied Kasumi. Kasumi then looked   
up at Ryu with innocent eyes. "What are you going to do with me?" asked Kasumi.   
"Under the normal circumstances, you would be dead." answered Ryu. Kasumi shrank in fear.   
"Leave and do not come back. Tell no one of this place, or you will direly regret it." said Ryu.   
"Oh, alright then. I promise I won't tell anyone. Thank you so much." said Kasumi as she got up.   
"If there's ever anything I can do for you th-"   
"Leave now." said Ryu sternly. Kasumi nodded and ran out the door. "Good-bye!"   
"Farewell." said Ryu silently.   
  
The next day, while Ryu was meditating by the lake again, he was disturbed.   
"Greetings there." came a voice behind him. Ryu instinctively jumped into his guard position.   
He turned around to see a young man about his age with neck-long hair and standing beside   
him was Kasumi.   
"Who are you?" asked Ryu.   
"I am Hayate, the brother of the girl whom you saved the day before." replied Hayate.   
"You promised you would not come back, nor tell anyone." said Ryu sternly at Kasumi. Kasumi   
smiled nervously and hid behind Hayate.   
"It is not her fault, I forced it out of her. And you've no worries, No one else shall know."   
said Hayate.   
"Why are you here?" asked Ryu.   
"I came here to personally thank you for saving my sister. She is very important to me. If   
you have anything you need in the future then contact me." replied Hayate. Kasumi now   
steped out behind Hayate.   
"I-I don't even know your name." said Kasumi.   
"My name is Ryu Hayabusa." replied Ryu.   
"Hayabusa?!" exclaimed Hayate. "That mean's-"   
"Indeed." said Ryu. Hayate turned back to face Kasumi.   
"Have you any idea whose territory you were passing?! You should be dead!" scolded Hayate.   
"I know, Ryu told me. I'm sorry." apologized Kasumi.   
"How do you know about the Hayabusa?" asked Ryu.   
"Every shinobi faction knows the rank of the Hayabusa, if not anything else." answered Hayate.   
"Hmm..interesting. I would like to use that favor now. Please, tell me more about your clan."   
said Ryu.   
"I am the to-be successor of the Mugen Tenjin Academy." replied Hayate.   
"Then Mugen Tenjin Academy. A prominent clan in Japan." said Ryu.   
"Umm....excuse me. But can we go home now?" asked Kasumi.   
"Very well." said Hayate. "I take my leave now. And thank you again."   
"I live a solitary life here. Perhaps you could come again some time and tell me more about   
your clan." said Ryu. "I can assure on my honor that I shall keep it a secret."   
"I would never consort with others. However, I love my sister that much. And I believe it would   
be to my benefit as well." replied Hayate.   
"Till next we meet then." said Ryu.   
"Indeed." replied Hayate as he turned to leave.   
"Here Ryu, take this. It's a violet lotus blossom, as a token of my thanks. Good-bye Ryu." said   
Kasumi as she handed him a flower.   
  
For the next three years, Hayate developed a deep friendship with Ryu as the two would meet   
occasionally and share tales, information and skills. They developed a trusting bond with   
each other, and kept what they learned to themselves as they had promised. The two of them   
had become the best of friends.   
  
  
Ryu was in his hut when someone knocked on his door. He got up and opened it expecting Hayate.   
However, what greeted him instead was a figure clad in a dark shroud.   
"If you wish to see Hayate again, or to save Kasumi, then you will come." said the figure.   
The figure then tossed a letter to Ryu and disappeared. Ryu opened the note.   
It read ' Welcome to Dead or Alive - Fame Douglas'.   
"Is this.......blood?" Ryu whispered to himself as he saw the red marks.   
  
Ryu later used his stealth and snuck into the Mugen Tenjin Academy where he found out that   
Hayate was missing, and Kasumi had become a runaway shinobi. Ryu knew what that meant. He then   
remembered something Hayate had once told him. "Ryu, my sister is too innocent, she does not   
realize the evils of the world. Promise me, if ever I am unable to protect her, then promise me,   
you will."   
"I am sorry Irene, but it seems once again that I must fight." said Ryu to himself. Then he   
disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves, to find Kasumi.   
  
  
  
-----Author's comment-----   
So, how was it?   
Anyway, something I'd like to say.   
1) in the DoA 1 manual, it says Ryu had a love called Aileen, therefore, I decided to   
incorporate his [Ninja Gaiden] adventures into it. In [Ninja Gaiden] Ryu encounters a girl   
named Irene and there's something of a love story between them, so I decided to make the   
reference of Aileen into Irene. Understand? It makes the story make sense, and still leaves Ryu   
available to be coupled up with someone. Anyways, I would really appreciate a review, and feel   
free to give suggestions. Thanks. (Oh yeah, and sorry about any grammatical errors or misplaced   
names and such.) 


	2. Kasumi

Disclaimer : All [Dead or Alive] or [Ninja Gaiden] related events and characters are   
properties of Tecmo.   
  
  
  
Preludes : The Shinobi Saga   
  
Innocent Blossom   
  
by Zedrick   
  
  
Shinobi, a word used to describe a person trained in the arts of ninjitsu. Their purpose in   
life, to prolong their own survival. Living a life of secrecy, they adhere to the most   
strict of rules. To break one of these rules means death. Thus, Shinobi's are trained to   
suppress their human emotions to carry out their tasks. Because of this, Shinobi's live   
a hard life, always expecting death, but never fearing it.   
But, what if there was a shinobi who does not feel the same way? What if there was a   
shinobi who did not suppress emotions? What would life be like for a shinobi who does   
not know the true evils of the world?   
  
  
"What a pretty flower." said Kasumi to herself as she kneeled down to examine it.   
"Such a pretty flower, there's even more here."   
Kasumi began to bundle the flowers up with a string. When she was done, she began walking back   
to her training room. After a while of walking, Kasumi spotted a figure sitting on the grass.   
"Hello there!" said Kasumi joyfully as she approached the person. The figure turned to face   
Kasumi. Kasumi recognized the face as her sister Ayane, and Kasumi also noticed that Ayane   
was crying.   
"What's the matter Ayane?" asked Kasumi. Ayane gave Kasumi a glare full of hatred.   
"What would you know? You don't know anything. You can't have any idea of the things I've   
been through. You being the favored daughter." replied Ayane with venom in her voice.   
"Favored daughter? what are you talking about?" asked Kasumi.   
"Hmmph, still clueless as usual." scoffed Ayane.   
"Why are you being so mean to me? I was just trying to help." said Kasumi as she placed a hand   
on Ayane's shoulder.   
"Don't touch me!" yelled Ayane as she waved away Kasumi's hand.   
"Why?" asked Kasumi. Ayane stood up.   
"You'll always be ignorant, and everyone will still like you, but me-" Ayane covered her face   
and began running away.   
"That was weird." said Kasumi. Then she resumed her walk back to her training room.   
  
Kasumi was practicing her kata later that day when her brother Hayate came in.   
"Hi!" greeted Kasumi happily.   
"How are you today Kasumi?" asked Hayate.   
"It's been a great day." replied Kasumi.   
"That is good to hear." said Hayate.   
"But Hayate, what was wrong with Ayane today? she was crying, and when I asked what was   
wrong, she-" Kasumi was cut off.   
"Don't worry about it Kasumi. Ayane was just having some problems. That's all." answered Hayate.   
"Oh well, I hope she is feeling better." said Kasumi.   
"So do I." replied Hayate.   
  
The next day, while Kasumi was training outdoors, she was approached by Ayane.   
"Hello Kasumi." said Ayane.   
"Oh, hi Ayane. How are you?" replied Kasumi.   
"Good." said Ayane. "Kasumi, you like flowers right?"   
"Of course I do. Why?" asked Kasumi.   
"Well, I just saw a beautiful patch of lotus' the other day." answered Ayane.   
"Really?!" Kasumi was ecstatic. "Where did you see them?"   
"They were north of here, about 5 kilometers. Near a bamboo forest." replied Ayane.   
"5 kilometers? I don't think Hayate will let me go that far of the grounds." said Kasumi.   
"Don't worry about it, Kasumi. I'll tell Hayate you're going some place not too far away."   
replied Ayane.   
"Okay then. Thank you! I'm going now!" said Kasumi.   
"Good bye, Kasumi." said Ayane with a smile.   
  
Kasumi fell to the ground exhausted from her hike.   
"I'm tired, and I don't see any flowers." said Kasumi to herself. "Oh, I had best keep looking."   
It was dusk when Kasumi spotted a grove. She also noticed flowers growing nearby.   
"Wow! Ayane was right! These are beautiful!" exclaimed Kasumi as she picked up a flower.   
Suddenly, Kasumi heard a branch break. She turned around to see someone running towards her,   
weapon showing. Kasumi intinctively got up and began to run.   
'What's going on?!' thought Kasumi frantically. 'There's a bamboo forest. I'll try to lose   
him there.' She turned back to see a dark figure still chasing her. Kasumi's legs began   
to tremble, as a result of her hike earlier that day.   
Suddenly, out of nowhere, another figure leapt down in front of her and tripped her. Kasumi fell   
face first into the dirt, but she quickly regained her composure. As the second figure   
approached her Kasumi threw a punch at it, but it retaliated with a stronger blow. The force   
of the blow sent her back onto the ground again. By now, Kasumi was in pain and her limbs   
were about to give. She continued to lay on the ground.   
"Ryu!" came a voice.   
"Kojiro?" asked the second figure.   
"What are you doing here Kojiro?!" replied the first figure.   
"That kunoichi was caught trespassing on out territories, she must be a spy." came the first   
voice again.   
"She?" said the second figure. Kasumi was now up again and looked at the second figure. It was   
a young man with long hair.   
"Leave, Kojiro. I will deal with her." ordered the second figure.   
"What?" asked the first figure.   
"I said leave. I shall deal with her." repeated the second figure.   
"Very well then. I leave it to you, but remember, she knows where we are now, she is a threat   
to our security." said the first figure. With that, the second figure disappeared into the   
night. Kasumi placed her arms in front of her, ready to defend herself.   
"Desist, I will not hurt you." said the figure. Kasumi still didn't move.   
"I said to desist, you have my word. I will not harm you." said the figure again.   
Kasumi let down her arms and slumped to her knees and began crying.   
"Do not worry, you are safe now. Tell me your name." said asked the figure.   
"My name........my name is Kasumi." replied Kasumi as tears streked down her face.   
Kasumi then fainted from exhaustion. The last thing she remembered was strong hands holding her.   
  
When she regained consciousness, Kasumi noticed that it was morning and she was lying in   
a soft bed in a small room. Kasumi saw that the man from last night was approaching her.   
"You're awake." said the man.   
"Wh-where am I? Who are you?" asked Kasumi.   
"Here's your meal, eat up. You're exhausted." said the man as he handed her a tray. Kasumi,   
starving, quickly ate up the food. When she was done, she handed the tray back to the person.   
"Thank you." said the Kasumi meekly.   
"You said your name was Kasumi?" asked the man.   
"Yes." replied Kasumi.   
"What are you doing here?" asked the man.   
"I was just picking some, some........." Kasumi trailed off.   
"Just picking some what?" the man inquired.   
"Please don't laugh. I was picking some flowers." answered Kasumi as she blushed.   
"Some flowers? You risked your life......for flowers!?" exclaimed the man.   
"I know it seems childish, but I really like flowers, and my sister Ayane said there would be   
some very rare blossoms here and I just had to get them." replied Kasumi. Kasumi then looked   
up at the man. "What are you going to do with me?" asked Kasumi.   
"Under the normal circumstances, you would be dead." he answered. Kasumi shrank in fear.   
"Leave and do not come back. Tell no one of this place, or you will direly regret it." said the   
man.   
"Oh, alright then. I promise I won't tell anyone. Thank you so much." said Kasumi as she got up.   
"If there's ever anything I can do for you th-"   
"Leave now." he said sternly. Kasumi nodded and ran out the door without looking back.   
"Good-bye!" she yelled.   
  
When Kasumi approached her home, she saw Hayate standing there glaring at her.   
"Oh no." whispered Kasumi as she walked up to him.   
"Where were you?" asked Hayate, his face expressionless.   
"I was out............gathering flowers." answered Kasumi.   
"Flowers? All night? I was worried sick! Why didn't you tell me!?" exclaimed Hayate.   
"I'm sorry Hayate, but Ayane said she would-" Kasumi was cut off.   
"Ayane?" asked Hayate. "Ayane told me she didn't know where you were."   
"What? Well she must have forgotten." said Kasumi.   
"You're injured!" exclaimed Hayate as he spotted a bruise on her arm.   
"I-I fell down." said Kasumi.   
"You're lying. I can see it. What happened!?" asked Hayate.   
"Please Hayate. I promised. Please just let it be." said Kasumi.   
"Promised?" asked Hayate. "Promise who? who did you meet?"   
"No one. Please Hayate, just let it go." said Kasumi.   
"Tell me Kasumi. What happened!?" exclaimed Hayate.   
"I-I was trying to find some flowers, when a ninja began chasing me. I ran into a forest   
to try to escape. I was attacked by another ninja. I tried to fight him, but I was too tired.   
The first ninja was going to kill me, but the second one, he-he saved me. He spared my life   
Hayate. Then, I woke up in his hut, and he fed me, then he said he'd let me go if I promised   
to keep it a secret." explained Kasumi.   
"He saved you?" asked Hayate.   
"Yes." answered Kasumi.   
"Tomorrow, you will bring me to him." ordered Hayate.   
"But, I promised-" complained Kasumi.   
"You will bring me to him tomorrow." said Hayate as he began to walk away. "I am very glad   
that you are well."   
Kasumi then went to her training room and went to sleep.   
  
The next day, Kasumi brought Hayate to the grove she was at.   
"There he is Hayate." Kasumi pointed out as she saw him.   
"Greetings there." said Hayate. The man quickly turned around.   
"Who are you?" he asked.   
"I am Hayate, the brother of the girl whom you saved the day before." replied Hayate.   
"You promised you would not come back, nor tell anyone." said the man sternly at Kasumi. Kasumi   
smiled nervously and hid behind Hayate.   
"It is not her fault, I forced it out of her. And you've no worries, No one else shall know."   
said Hayate.   
"Why are you here?" the man asked.   
"I came here to personally thank you for saving my sister. She is very important to me. If   
you have anything you need in the future then contact me." replied Hayate. Kasumi now   
steped out behind Hayate.   
"I-I don't even know your name." said Kasumi.   
"My name is Ryu Hayabusa." replied Ryu.   
"Hayabusa?!" exclaimed Hayate. "That mean's-"   
"Indeed." said Ryu. Hayate turned back to face Kasumi.   
"Have you any idea whose territory you were passing?! You should be dead!" scolded Hayate.   
"I know, Ryu told me. I'm sorry." apologized Kasumi.   
"How do you know about the Hayabusa?" asked Ryu.   
"Every shinobi faction knows the rank of the Hayabusa, if not anything else." answered Hayate.   
"Hmm..interesting. I would like to use that favor now. Please, tell me more about your clan."   
said Ryu.   
"I am the to-be successor of the Mugen Tenjin Academy." replied Hayate.   
"The Mugen Tenjin Academy. A prominent clan in Japan." said Ryu.   
"Umm....excuse me. But can we go home now?" asked Kasumi.   
"Very well." said Hayate. "I take my leave now. And thank you again."   
"I live a solitary life here. Perhaps you could come again some time and tell me more about   
your clan." said Ryu. "I can assure on my honor that I shall keep it a secret."   
"I would never consort with others. However, I love my sister that much. And I believe it would   
be to my benefit as well." replied Hayate.   
"Till next we meet then." said Ryu.   
"Indeed." replied Hayate as he turned to leave.   
"Here Ryu, take this. It's a violet lotus blossom, as a token of my thanks. Good-bye Ryu." said   
Kasumi as she handed him a flower.   
  
For the next three years, Kasumi's brother would occasionally meet with Ryu. Kasumi never found   
out what they did, but Kasumi knew that they were friends. Kasumi concentrated more in honing   
her skills now. She grew in maturity, but still retained her innocence.   
  
One day, while Kasumi was out, she heard a commotion. She ran over to find a crowd surrounding   
a fallen Hayate.   
"What happened?" asked Kasumi. She did not receive a response. Hayate was carried to the masters   
quarters, but he did not disclose any information surrounding Hayate. All the information   
Kasumi was able to gather was that Hayate was severely crippled.   
"What happened to Hayate, father?" asked Kasumi.   
"He's gone." replied Kasumi's father in a monotone voice.   
"What? what happened father? What happened to Hayate?" asked Kasumi. She did not receive a   
response.   
"I will avenge you Hayate. Since, father will not tell me, I will find out myself. Do not   
worry Hayate." with that, Kasumi left to avenge her brother.   
  
  
  
-----Author's comment-----   
Well, that last part was a bit too quick and vague, but then again, I didn't get too much info   
from Tecmo. But you people get what happened right?   
Anyway, That was the event from Kasumi's point of view. Expect one for Hayate and Ayane too.   
Also, I am normally quite busy, I only got two chapters out that quick because it's the weekend.   
But expect about 1 or 2 chapters a week I guess.   
And lastly, as always, please review and give me some suggestions.   
And here's a poll for everybody to answer in your reviews.   
How old do you think Ayane and Kasumi are? 


	3. Ayane

Disclaimer : All [Dead or Alive] or [Ninja Gaiden] related events and characters are   
properties of Tecmo.  
  
  
  
Preludes : The Shinobi Saga  
  
Poisoned Heart  
  
by Zedrick  
  
  
Shinobi, a word used to describe a person trained in the arts of ninjitsu. Their purpose in  
life, to prolong their own survival. Living a life of secrecy, they adhere to the most  
strict of rules. To break one of these rules means death. Thus, Shinobi's are trained to   
suppress their human emotions to carry out their tasks. Because of this, Shinobi's live  
a hard life, always expecting death, but never fearing it.   
Though shinobi's are trained in arts which surpass human extents, shinobi's are still  
at their very core, humans. Being humans bring human emotions. Emotions of love, hate,  
jealousy, and joy. What if, there was a shinobi who knows only hatred? Especially, knowing  
hatred from birth? What would a hatefilled person, combined with the deadly arts of ninjitsu,  
be like? How would a such a person live among others?  
  
  
Crash!  
Ayane fell to the floor again.  
"Damn! why can't I execute this maneuver?!" yelled Ayane. Ayane got up again. She feinted  
a punch, then spun around, and turned again, but when she tried the ducking maneuver during   
the spin, she fell again.  
"Damn it!" yelled Ayane as her face was distorted with frustration.  
"What's the matter half-blood?" came a voice. Ayane turned around to see two young men.  
"If you weren't a bastard daughter, you might've been able to do it." said one of them.  
"Maybe." The other chimed in.  
"I have no time for the like of you today." replied Ayane, her voice filled with anger.  
"Leave this place, you will never master the art of Mugen Tenjin. The art is not for half-breeds  
like you." said the first one.  
"Shut up." said Ayane, their word were beginning to sting.  
"It must be pathetic to have Shiden pity you like a stray dog, because in the end, that's all  
you really are." taunted the second one.  
"How-how dare you." retorted Ayane, her voice beginning to break up.  
"Get out of here mongrel, this is not your place, despite what Shiden may say." said the first.  
That was it. Tears welled up in Ayane's eyes as she began to run away.  
  
When Ayane was far away enough, she fell on the grass.  
"Why?" Ayane said to her self, still crying. "Why me? I didn't do anything wrong. I, I hate  
them all. Maybe they are right, maybe I don't belong here. No! that's not it. I like it here.  
I can't give up. I can't let them win. I-I have to be stron-"  
"Hello there!" came a voice, interrupting Ayane's thoughts. Ayane looked up to see the usually  
cheery face of Kasumi.   
"Oh great, her. The worst of them all." whispered Ayane to herself.  
"What's the matter Ayane?" asked Kasumi. Ayane gave Kasumi a glare full of hatred.  
"What would you know? You don't know anything. You can't have any idea of the things I've  
been through. You being the favored daughter." replied Ayane with venom in her voice.  
"Favored daughter? what are you talking about?" asked Kasumi.  
"Hmmph, still clueless as usual." scoffed Ayane.  
"Why are you being so mean to me? I was just trying to help." said Kasumi as she placed a hand  
on Ayane's shoulder.  
"Don't touch me!" yelled Ayane as she waved away Kasumi's hand.  
"Why?" asked Kasumi. Ayane stood up.  
"You'll always be ignorant, and everyone will still like you, but me-" Ayane covered her face  
and began running away.  
  
Ayane headed back to her room, but when she opened the door, two familiar figures appeared.  
When they saw Ayane, they got up.   
"Wh-what are you doing here?" stammered Ayane as she walked in.  
"Well, you're back. I thought you had learned your lesson." said the first one.  
"Ge-get out!" ordered Ayane.  
"How odd, a mongrel ordering us." said the second. Ayane realized that somehow, they had blocked  
her exit.  
"I said get out!" yelled Ayane.  
"Why don't you make us?" said the first. Suddenly, the first person went flying forward and his   
head crashed into the foot of Ayane's nightstand.   
"What the-!" exclaimed the second person as he turned around. He was greeted with a fist that   
sent him flying into his partner. Ayane looked up to see who it was.  
"Hayate!" exclaimed Ayane.  
"Hayate?!" yelled the first person as he was getting up. "What are you doing here?"  
"You should ask yourself the same question." replied Hayate.  
"What do you want?!" yelled the second.  
"You should show respect to the successor of the academy. You should also show respect to the   
daughter of the head of the academy." said Hayate.  
"But she's-" began the first person.  
"-my sister." said Hayate. Ayane looked up at him with a joyful stare.  
"Now get out." ordered Hayate. The two of them scurried out.  
"Th-thank you." said Ayane.  
"Those two are always causing problems. They will not bother you again. You have no worries."   
replied Hayate.  
"Thank you again Hayate. I- I really appreciate it." repeated Ayane with a smile.  
"You have a really nice smile. It would be better for you to wear it more often." complimented  
Hayate.  
"I-I'll try." answered Ayane.  
Hayate smiled. "Well, if all is well then, I will take my leave."  
Hayate began to walk away.  
"Hayate!" cried Ayane. Hayate turned back.  
"I-I'm really having trouble with this technique I'm practicing. Could you help me?" asked   
Ayane.  
"Not right now. I'm sorry, but I must watch over Kasumi. Perhaps another time." replied Hayate.  
"Oh. Alright then." said Ayane. "Good bye.................brother."   
Hayate grinned. "Likewise."  
"Thank you." whispered Ayane after Hayate's figure disappeared. "Damn that Kasumi. She's so  
good just because she is a pure blood. Now, she has taken Hayate too. If only I could get  
rid of her." A devious glint flashed in Ayane's eyes. "If Kasumi were killed by other ninjas  
from another clan, then Hayate will be all mine!"  
With that notion, Ayane fell asleep, letting the darkness take her.   
  
The next day, Ayane spotted Kasumi.  
"Hello Kasumi." said Ayane.  
"Oh, hi Ayane. How are you?" replied Kasumi.  
"Good." said Ayane. "Kasumi, you like flowers right?"  
"Of course I do. Why?" asked Kasumi.  
"Well, I just saw a beautiful patch of lotus' the other day." answered Ayane.  
"Really?!" Kasumi was ecstatic. "Where did you see them?"   
"They were north of here, about 5 kilometers. Near a bamboo forest." replied Ayane.  
"5 kilometers? I don't think Hayate will let me go that far off the grounds." said Kasumi.  
"Don't worry about it, Kasumi. I'll tell Hayate you're going some place not too far away."   
replied Ayane.  
"Okay then. Thank you! I'm going now!" said Kasumi.  
"Good bye, Kasumi." said Ayane with a smile.  
  
While Ayane was training again, Hayate came up to her.  
"Excuse me Ayane, but do you know where Kasumi is? I have been searching for her all day." asked  
Hayate.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know." answered Ayane.  
"Curses. Where could she be?" asked Hayate in frustration.  
"Do you think you can help me practice?" asked Ayane.  
"I must apologize again, but I have to find Kasumi." replied Hayate.  
"Oh, alright then." said Ayane. Hayate then left Ayane alone with her thoughts.  
  
The next day, Ayane was sneaking around the grounds when she spotted Kasumi and Hayate.  
"What?!" exclaimed Ayane. "How could she be alive?! Damn!" Ayane clutched her fists  
and walked away, fury taking over her mind. "Damn it all! she's beaten me again!"  
Ayane now had tears in her eyes, but she was not sure if they were tears of sorrow, or of  
anger.  
  
  
For the next three years, Ayane trained, secluded from the world, turning her hatred into   
fighting vigor. Everyday, she suffered under the relentless assault of Kasumi's presence.  
That is, untill the day she was summoned to Shiden's chambers.  
  
"Ayane, I have a very important task for you. Kasumi has become a run away shinobi. You must  
bring her back to me, dead, or alive. I cannot risk the secrets she may reveal." said Shiden.  
"Gladly." replied Ayane with a sinister smile.  
After she was outside, she whispered to herself, "Finally, an excuse. You have no one to   
protect you now, Kasumi."  
Thus began the Ayane's search for Kasumi, to relinquish all of her hatred unto her.  
  
  
  
  
----------Author's note----------  
So, was that good? I'm sorry for the time delay, but I've been kinda distracted. I know  
I kinda rushed things with Ayane, but I really wanted to upload this ASAP. If you want  
me to change or add something, by all means, ask. Anyone, that's it. Look for Hayate's scenario.  
As always, please leave a review. 


	4. Hayate

Disclaimer : All [Dead or Alive] or [Ninja Gaiden] related events and characters are   
properties of Tecmo.  
  
  
  
Preludes : The Shinobi Saga  
  
Broken Soul  
  
by Zedrick  
  
  
The title of head master, the highest title possible for any school of ninja. This title is give in a lineal   
fashion, meaning that it is passed from family to family. Because of this, the child(ren) of the head master   
must be the most skilled in the clan, it can be no other way. The head master is the most vital part of any   
clan, as he/she is responsible for the activities in the clan itself.  
However, what would happen to the clan, if the headmaster was unable to perform his/her duties?  
The clan will be thrown into chaos.  
  
  
Hayate was practicing his maneuvers in the bamboo forest when he noticed a figure running.  
Upon further inspection, he realized it was his sister, Ayane. She was crying.  
"Not those two again." Hayate whispered to himself. "I'll have to deal with them."  
Hayate began walking into the living quarters of the school. Suddenly, a hand came on his shoulders.  
Hayate turned around to see one of the pupils.   
"What is it?" asked Hayate.  
"Master Shiden has asked for you." replied the pupil.  
"Very well." said Hayate. "Seems I shall deal with them later.  
  
In Shiden's room...  
"Master, what is it?" asked Hayate as he approached Shiden.  
"Hayate, as you know, it is your duty to take my place. Your skills exceed that of all   
others here, including mine. You have done me, and my forefather's a great honor." answered Shiden  
"Thank you master. It was because of you that I have reached my status." replied Hayate.  
"Your sister, how is she?" asked Shiden.  
"Kasumi? She is well, why do you ask?" inquired Hayate.  
"She is still a child at heart. Please, continue to look after her. As you and I well know, she and Ayane  
have a certain tension between them, she just does not realize it." said Shiden  
"You've no need to tell me that master, you know I shall always look after her." replied Hayate  
"Continue as you have always done." said Shiden.  
"Of course." answered Hayate.  
  
After meeting with with Shiden, Hayate decided to visit Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi was practicing her kata when Hayate came in.  
"Hi!" greeted Kasumi happily.  
"How are you today Kasumi?" asked Hayate.  
"It's been a great day." replied Kasumi.  
"That is good to hear." said Hayate.  
"But Hayate, what was wrong with Ayane today? she was crying, and when I asked what was  
wrong, she-" Kasumi was cut off.  
"Don't worry about it Kasumi. Ayane was just having some problems. That's all." answered Hayate.  
"Oh well, I hope she is feeling better." said Kasumi.  
"So do I." replied Hayate as he left.  
  
"Ayane." Hayate said to himself. "I had best check on her."  
  
When Hayate reached Ayane's room, he could hear clamors of unrest.  
"Ge-get out!" yelled a female voice.  
"How odd, a mongrel ordering us." came a second voice, a male.   
"I said get out!" yelled the female voice again.  
"Why don't you make us?" said a third voice, also a male.   
"Those two again, I shall stop this nonsense once and for all." said Hayete, a hint of anger in his voice.  
He launched a straight kick that sent the first male flying into Ayane's nightstand.  
"What the-!" exclaimed the second male as he turned around. Hayate punched him with brutal force which  
sent him flying into his partner.  
"Hayate!" exclaimed Ayane.  
"Hayate?!" yelled the first person as he was getting up. "What are you doing here?"  
"You should ask yourself the same question." replied Hayate.  
"What do you want?!" yelled the second.  
"You should show respect to the successor of the academy. You should also show respect to the   
daughter of the current head of the academy." said Hayate.  
"But she's-" began the first person.  
"-my sister." said Hayate. Ayane looked up at him with a joyful stare.  
"Now get out." ordered Hayate. The two of them scurried out.  
"Th-thank you." said Ayane.  
"Those two are always causing problems. They will not bother you again. You have no worries."   
replied Hayate.  
"Thank you again Hayate. I- I really appreciate it." repeated Ayane with a smile.  
"You have a really nice smile. It would be better for you to wear it more often." complimented  
Hayate.  
"I-I'll try." answered Ayane.  
Hayate smiled. "Well, if all is well then, I will take my leave."  
Hayate began to walk away.  
"Hayate!" cried Ayane. Hayate turned back.  
"I-I'm really having trouble with this technique I'm practicing. Could you help me?" asked   
Ayane.  
"Not right now. I'm sorry, but I must watch over Kasumi. Perhaps another time." replied Hayate.  
"Oh. Alright then." said Ayane. "Good bye.................brother."   
Hayate grinned. "Likewise."   
  
Hayate then went to sleep in his own quarters, content that he had done a good deed for today.  
  
The next day, Hayate decided to watch over Kasumi again, however, she was nowhere to be seen.  
After thoroughly scouring through the academy twice, he decided to ask Ayane.  
Ayane was training when Hayate found her.  
"Excuse me Ayane, but do you know where Kasumi is? I have been searching for her all day." asked  
Hayate.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know." answered Ayane.  
"Curses. Where could she be?" asked Hayate in frustration.  
"Do you think you can help me practice?" asked Ayane.  
"I must apologize again, but I have to find Kasumi." replied Hayate.  
"Oh, alright then." said Ayane. Hayate then left to search again.  
  
After running through the academy grounds five more times, Hayate decided to rest, weariness taking its  
toll on him.  
  
Hayate awoke the next day. "Damn, I drifted off too far. I'd better keep looking for her."  
With better luck this day, Hayate was able to spot Kasumi as she was entering the grounds again.  
"Where were you?" asked Hayate, his face expressionless.  
"I was out............gathering flowers." answered Kasumi.  
"Flowers? All night? I was worried sick! Why didn't you tell me!?" exclaimed Hayate.  
"I'm sorry Hayate, but Ayane said she would-" Kasumi was cut off.  
"Ayane?" asked Hayate. "Ayane told me she didn't know where you were."  
"What? Well she must have forgotten." said Kasumi.  
"You're injured!" exclaimed Hayate as he spotted a bruise on her arm.  
"I-I fell down." said Kasumi.  
"You're lying. I can see it. What happened!?" asked Hayate.  
"Please Hayate. I promised. Please just let it be." said Kasumi.  
"Promised?" asked Hayate. "Promise who? who did you meet?"  
"No one. Please Hayate, just let it go." said Kasumi.  
"Tell me Kasumi. What happened!?" exclaimed Hayate.  
"I-I was trying to find some flowers, when a ninja began chasing me. I ran into a forest  
to try to escape. I was attacked by another ninja. I tried to fight him, but I was too tired.  
The first ninja was going to kill me, but the second one, he-he saved me. He spared my life  
Hayate. Then, I woke up in his hut, and he fed me, then he said he'd let me go if I promised  
to keep it a secret." explained Kasumi.  
"He saved you?" asked Hayate.  
"Yes." answered Kasumi.  
"Tomorrow, you will bring me to him." ordered Hayate.  
"But, I promised-" complained Kasumi.  
"You will bring me to him tomorrow." said Hayate as he began to walk away. "I am very glad  
that you are well."  
Kasumi then left. Hayate breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
The next day, Kasumi brought Hayate to the grove she was at.  
"There he is Hayate." Kasumi pointed out as she saw him.  
"Greetings there." said Hayate. The man quickly turned around.   
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"I am Hayate, the brother of the girl whom you saved the day before." replied Hayate.  
"You promised you would not come back, nor tell anyone." said the man sternly at Kasumi. Kasumi   
smiled nervously and hid behind Hayate.  
"It is not her fault, I forced it out of her. And you've no worries, No one else shall know."   
said Hayate.  
"Why are you here?" the man asked.  
"I came here to personally thank you for saving my sister. She is very important to me. If   
you have anything you need in the future then contact me." replied Hayate. Kasumi now   
steped out behind Hayate.  
"I-I don't even know your name." said Kasumi.  
"My name is Ryu Hayabusa." replied Ryu.  
"Hayabusa?!" exclaimed Hayate. "That mean's-"  
"Indeed." said Ryu. Hayate turned back to face Kasumi.  
"Have you any idea whose territory you were passing?! You should be dead!" scolded Hayate.  
"I know, Ryu told me. I'm sorry." apologized Kasumi.  
"How do you know about the Hayabusa?" asked Ryu.  
"Every shinobi faction knows the rank of the Hayabusa, if not anything else." answered Hayate.  
"Hmm..interesting. I would like to use that favor now. Please, tell me more about your clan."   
said Ryu.  
"I am the to-be successor of the Mugen Tenjin Academy." replied Hayate.  
"The Mugen Tenjin Academy. A prominent clan in Japan." said Ryu.  
"Umm....excuse me. But can we go home now?" asked Kasumi.  
"Very well." said Hayate. "I take my leave now. And thank you again."  
"I live a solitary life here. Perhaps you could come again some time and tell me more about   
your clan." said Ryu. "I can assure on my honor that I shall keep it a secret."  
"I would never consort with others. However, I love my sister that much. And I believe it would   
be to my benefit as well." replied Hayate.   
"Till next we meet then." said Ryu.  
"Indeed." replied Hayate as he turned to leave.  
"Here Ryu, take this. It's a violet lotus blossom, as a token of my thanks. Good-bye Ryu." said   
Kasumi as she handed him a flower.  
  
For the next three years, Hayate would occasionally meet with Ryu to exchange skills, stories,   
and the like.They had become the best of friends.  
  
It was the night before Hayate's coronation ceremony, to take over the school, when Hayate was   
practicing in the solitary darkness. He heard a stick crack and turned around.   
"Who's there?" asked Hayate, now in a guard position.   
Suddenly, Hayate felt a movement of wind behind him. He turned his head. Too late.   
He felt an excruciating pain as something smashed his back. "wh-Impossible.." said Hayate   
meekly as he fell unconscious.  
  
  
Sometime later in Germany.....  
The squirrel quickly jumped to another tree, trying to find more food. It spotted something unsual.   
The thing groaned. The squirrel continued to look at whatever the thing was. The thing began to get up.  
It groaned again. "Wh-where am I? H-how did I get here? Wha-who am I?  
  
  
  
-----Author's comment-----  
Okay, I'm REALLY sorry about the REALLY long delay. But my computer broke so I had to bring it to the shop.   
I'm not sure why it took so long, but it was about 2 weeks. Then when I got it back, my parents said we were   
gonna go on vacation early for Christmas, so I had no access to a computer. Anyway, I got back a few days ago,   
but I was still kinda busy. Anyway, if your're reading this, then thanks for reading this final prelude chapter.  
I'll really try to do more work to make up for that gap. Anyways, could you reader's help me with some info  
and opinions?  
  
-I'm not really sure what to do about the Hayate/Ayane pairing. So please give reasonable suggestions.  
Either give me a scenario where they are not related, or some other thingy that makes sense. Of course,  
I can always change some concepts(like Ayane could've been adopted) or something on that level.  
-I don't have DOA 3 yet, so if anyone can give me info concerning Hitomi and Hayate, then thanks.  
  
Anyways, thanks for reading. 


	5. Of Renewed Causes

Disclaimer : All [Dead or Alive] or [Ninja Gaiden] related events and characters are   
properties of Tecmo.  
  
  
  
The Shinobi Saga  
  
Of Renewed Causes  
  
by Zedrick  
  
  
The winds blew harshly, carrying Ryu across the vast countryside of Japan.  
His mind, as well as his body was fatigued from his relentless search.  
"Where could you be?" whispered Ryu. He took out the note and read it over again.  
"Hmm...Fame Douglas, how could he possibly know of the ninja clans? And how did he know   
about me? If this man knows about the clans, then he jeapordizes our entire society."  
  
The next day Ryu found himself in a town on the countryside. He had matched his attire with that  
of the others in order to remain unnoticed. He wandered up to a small shop selling some simple electronics.  
There was a T.V. on display, and the commercial on it caught his attention. On it was a man being surrounded   
by a mass of people with camera's and microphones.  
  
"Mr. Douglas, could you please elaborate on why you chose to open this tournament?" asked one of the reporters.  
"Well-" Mr. Douglas began.  
"And why did you choose the name 'Dead or Alive' ?" interrupted another reporter.  
  
Ryu jumped at the question.   
"Excuse me, but do you know where this is?" Ryu asked the owner, pointing to the screen.  
"It's in America." the man replied.  
"Thank you." said Ryu as he began to walk away.  
  
"America." said Ryu to himself, now in his shinobi garb. "Quite a distance. Kasumi must be there also.  
Very well then. Hayate, I shall keep my promise."  
  
Afterwards, Ryu began to trek back to the territory of the Hayabusa clan. He was greeted by an old friend of   
his, Kojiro.  
"What brings you back, Hayabusa?" asked Kojiro.  
"I need to speak with the elder." answered Ryu.  
"Hmm, how odd. He was expecting you. Go to his chambers then." replied Kojiro.  
"He was expecting me?" asked Ryu. Kojiro just nodded. Then he disappeared.  
  
"Ryu, I see you have decided to fight once more." said the elser as Ryu walked in.  
"Greetings elder, I have come to ask for your assistance." greeted Ryu.  
"And I in turn have need of yours." replied the elder.  
"What?!" exclaimed Ryu.  
"A Tengu has made its way into this realm." sighed the elder.  
"A Tengu? But how?" asked Ryu.   
"I do not know. But it is a very dangerous one. Though the Tengu are indeed our allies, they do it  
because they are in a different realm, and thus require our assistance in some matters. It is a mutual  
relationship, you see. However, when a Tengu has made its way onto our realm, it no longer needs our aid.  
It's power is great, and it seeks it's own goals, whatever it may be. I know you can see the danger in this.  
And that is why I ask you to once again, venture forth, and protect this realm. I know that this is much to   
ask." explained the elder.  
"Do you know where the spirit resides?" asked Ryu.  
"Using our resources, we have determined that it has manifested itself in a foreign land, America." answered   
the elder.  
"America? Very well, I shall do it. Though it is a strange coincidence, seeing as how I had intended to travel  
to America anyways." replied Ryu.  
"Then destiny works to both our advantages." said the elder.  
"But how will I get there?" asked Ryu.  
"Kojiro will tell you, he is the one that has been monitering the outside world." replied the elder.  
"Very well." said Ryu.  
  
Two days later.....  
Ryu was standing atop a high building, gazing into the urban jungle of New York.  
  
  
  
  
-----Author's Note-----  
Okay, that was really short, but I just wanted to set the stage for Ryu. A couple of notes :  
- I am planning to expand the storyline outside of Tecmo's crappy script. So, I am going to be putting in alot  
more made up events around the timescape of DOA2. Otherwise, it would just be Ryu finding Kasumi, Ryu finding   
Hayate, and then Ryu destroying the Tengu. Boring, no?  
- I am going to work on the Hayate's scenario next, using what little information I have.  
- I never said that Irene died. I said that Ryu couldn't bring her back.  
- There are two things that I regret having overlooked though. I forgot to make Ryu own a curio shop, and I   
forgot the fact that Aileen/Irene is still a present character in the DOA series.  
-I just made Irene/Aileen unpresent to set up the KasumiXRyu.  
-I just might revise the whole damn story overall.  
-Speaking of Irene, do you want a RyuXKasumi or a RyuXIrene (which puts Kasumi somewhere else)?  
-Oh, and thanks for reading. 


	6. The Will to Fight

Disclaimer : All [Dead or Alive] or [Ninja Gaiden] related events and characters are   
properties of Tecmo.  
  
  
  
The Shinobi Saga  
  
The Will to Fight  
  
by Zedrick  
  
  
Groaning, the man stood up. His limbs were sore and his mind was in disarray. He looked at himself.   
He was barechested, and wearing torn red pants. He looked at his arms and saw broken chains.  
"What? How did these get here?" he said to himself. He then gazed up to examine his surroundings.  
He was in a forest. That was all he knew. The air was brisk, but he didn't feel cold. He began to walk off,  
trying to find his way out of the forest.  
  
Soon, he began to feel exhausted and decided to take a rest. He tried to sort out all the confusion in his  
mind, but with little luck. Suddenly, he heard low growls.  
He looked at the source of the sound and saw six sets of glowing yellow eyes. Wolves.  
Though he was confused, he knew the wolf pack's intent. He got and stared at the wolves, they in turn, returned  
his gaze. Suddenly, one of the wolves came running at him.  
The wolf was leaping at him now, baring its savage canine maw. Instinctively, the man threw a punch at it. The  
wolf went flying 25 feet into a tree. The rest of the pack was now attacking as well. He immediately smacked down  
another wolf with a drop kick as it leapt at him. He spotted the third wolf coming from the right. He bided his  
time and waited for the wolf to leap. When it did, he grabbed the wolf by it's head and tossed it into a tree.  
He looked around to see where the others were. Suddenly, he felt the weight of a wolf on his back. He quickly  
tossed the wolf over and kicked it in it's stomach, then he kicked it again, sending it sprawling away.  
Now, he could see the two last wolves attacking at the same time. Just when they were about to maul him, he grabbed   
both of their heads in mid-air and smashed them together. Now, he could see the first wolf limp off, the others  
following it.  
  
The man sighed as he slumped to the ground again.  
"Wow, that was impressive." came a voice.  
The man jerked his head around, trying to determine the source of the voice. He saw a young girl with long flowing   
brunette hair. On the top of her head, she wore a pink hairband.  
"Who are you?" asked the man.  
"Who am I? Who are you?" replied the girl.  
"......."  
"Oh fine then, be that way. Like I said, that was pretty good the way you drove off the wolves." said the girl.  
"Where am I?" asked the man.  
"What? you don't know? You're in Germany." answered the girl.  
"Germany?!" exclaimed the man.   
"Yeah, Germany. Hey, you seem like you're really out of it. How about you come with me? Besides, you're bleeding."  
said the girl.  
The man looked at his bare shoulder. It had a gash that extended down into his back.  
"What's your name?" asked the man.  
"It's Hitomi." answered the girl.  
"Hitomi? that's a Japanese name isn't it?" asked the man.  
"Sure is. Now what's your name?" asked Hitomi.  
"........"  
"Oh come on! I told you mine! What, do you have a dumb name or something?" exclaimed the Hitomi.  
"I....I don't know." replied the man.  
"Wow, you're really out of it." replied the Hitomi. The man just glared at her.  
"Oh never mind. You coming with me or not?" asked Hitomi. The man nodded as he struggled to stand up.  
"I'll help you." said Hitomi as she walked up to him. She then tore off a piece of her clothing and bandaged him.  
"Thank you." said the man.  
"No problem. Hey, there's something written on this chain bracer you're wearing. It says 'Ein'" replied Hitomi.  
The man looked at his bracer.  
"Is that your name or something? I think it mean 'one' in German or something." remarked Hitomi. "Hey, should I call  
you 'number one'?"  
"Ein. Call me Ein." replied the man.  
"Alright then, Ein. By the way, why are you wearing chains? You got some kinda fetish or something?" asked Hitomi.  
Ein just glared at her.  
"Oh fine then. Let's go." said Hitomi.  
  
Soon they were at some kind of large establishment.  
"Alright, we're here." said Hitomi.  
"Here?" asked Ein.  
"Yeah, this is where I live." replied Hitomi.  
"Strange." remarked Ein.  
"What do you mean strange? You making fun of me?" asked Hitomi.  
"No, it just doesn't look like a place for a young girl to live." answered Ein.  
"Young girl? Why the hell not? It's a dojo!" exclaimed Hitomi.  
"A dojo?" asked Ein.  
"Yeah, a dojo. Y'know, where people learn to fight. My father teaches there." replied Hitomi.  
"You fight?" asked Ein.  
"Of course. What? you don't think a girl can fight?" said Hitomi. Suddenly, an image of a young girl in blue  
flashed in Ein's head.  
"What's the matter?" asked Hitomi.  
"Nothing." replied Ein. Suddenly, Ein spotted a middle aged man running up to them.   
"Hitomi! You're bleeding!" cried the man. Hitomi looked at her shirt and realized that Ein's bleeding was  
seeping into her clothes as well.  
"And your clothing is torn. What happened?! Did this man rape you you?!" exclaimed the man.  
"What?! rape? No! Where did you get that notion from?!" cried Hitomi, her cheeks growing red.  
"Then what happened to you?!" asked the man, still not calming down.  
"He was attacked by wolves." answered Hitomi.  
"You were attacked by wolves?" asked the man.  
"No, dad. He was attacked by wolves." replied Hitomi.  
Hiromi's father was calming down now.   
"So you're alright?" asked Hitomi's father.  
"Embarressed, yes. But I'm alright. You need to get this guy some medical attention. I'll explain the whole thing to  
you later." said Hitomi.  
"Alright." replied Hitomi's father. Then they both carried Ein off.  
  
  
Ein was lying in a bed. Around him was Hitomi and her father. Ein quickly sat up.  
"Easy there. You lost alot of blood." said Hitomi's father. "So, Hitomi tells me you drove off a wolf pack?"  
"Yes." replied Ein.  
"And was it true that you sent it flying 25 feet?" asked Hitomi's father.  
"I don't know." answered Ein.  
"The doctor says you seem to have suffered some form of amnesia." Hitomi chimed in.  
"You may stay here for a while until your memory come back." said Hitomi's father.  
"I owe you my thanks." said Ein.  
"No problem at all." replied Hitomi's father. "Now, about that 25 feet, would you care to demonstrate it?"  
"Dad! he's not well." cried Hitomi.  
"It's alright. I'm fine." said Ein.  
"Very well then, if you'll follow me please." said Hitomi's father. Ein got up and walked away with Hitomi's father.  
"Hey! what about me!?" yelled Hitomi to their backs. "Darn it."  
  
  
Ein was in the outdoor's sparring room now, and so was everybody else. The other students at the school were   
standing at the side, waiting to see the spectacle. Hitomi was among them but she was standing with some girls.  
"Wow, you reeled in a hot one, Hitomi." said one of the girls.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Hitomi.  
"I think you know. Look how fine that body of his is." chimed in another girl.  
"I wouldn't mind being his sparring partner." said a third girl. Then they all giggled. Hitomi just shook her head.  
One of the boys were listening to the girls talk, and his face showed a mark of discontent.  
"25 feet? Impossible. I won't be bested by this newbie." he muttered to himself.  
"Did you say something Salas?" asked a boy sitting next to him.  
"Nothing." replied Salas.  
  
Now, all was quiet as Ein was standing in the center. There was a person hold a large sack of flour up.  
Ein felt his body move itself into a stance.  
"What stance is this?" whispered Ein to himself.  
"You may proceed." came a voice. Ein could feel all of the energy in his body flowing wildly. He loved the feeling.  
Ein launched a kick that sent the person holding the bag stumbling back about 8 feet.  
Every in the room applauded. 8 feet was a feat that few people could do.  
"My daughter said you punched the wolf! punch it!" cried Hitomi's father. Ein nodded.  
  
After the person with the sack readied himself, Ein got back into his stance.  
This time, Ein could feel all the power in his body diverting itself into his right arm.  
Ein released a fierce punch, and upon impact, sent the person flying across the room.  
Everyone in the room was silent. Then, Hitomi's father got up.  
"30 feet!" he declared. Everyone in the room applauded wildly. It was a feat none of them had ever seen.  
Among the cheering crowd however, sat Salas with an angry look on his face.  
Hitomi, on the other hand, was quite happy.  
  
-----Authour's Note-----  
I think that was a pretty good chapter. Anyway, I had to make up practically everything. Not too bad though I think.  
Oh, and does Hitomi's father have a name? 'Cuz it's really stupid to call him 'Hitomi's father' through the entire thing.  
Anyway, please leave a review and suggestions.   
By the way, do you want me to do a Hayabusa chapter next, or an Ein one?  
  
-----Thanks-----  
I decided to make a thanking list.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
[ Pyralis ] for just reviewing my fic, and also, for being the first person to review my fic.  
[ kochan ] for giving alot of good suggestions and valuable feedback. Also, for giving me Ninja Gaiden related info. Thanks  
a bunch!  
[ Auron ] & [ juunanagou18 ] for their opinions on the Hayate X Ayane fix - up. And don't worry that's still the coupling I   
plan to do.  
[ Musha-chan ] for reviewing and clarifying the Aileen/Irene thing.  
[ Kentrosaurus ], [ Forte ], [ Lan ], [ Moi ], [Max ], [ Deoku ], [ Headless Horseman ] & finally [ Kate ]  
for reviewing my fic and giving me comments.  
  
Anyways, sorry if I forgot someone, and thanks for reading. 


	7. Lost and Found

Disclaimer : All [Dead or Alive] or [Ninja Gaiden] related events and characters are   
properties of Tecmo.  
  
  
  
The Shinobi Saga  
  
Lost and Found  
  
by Zedrick  
  
  
His search going nowhere, Ryu decided to retire for the night. He was now in a room in an inn, Kojiro,  
having updated him on the ways of modern America. Ryu, wearing black sweat pants and a white T-shirt was   
now beginning to drift off into sleep.  
Suddenly, Ryu heard a shrill scream from outside his room. He leapt up onto his feet and glanced outside the window.   
He saw a young girl being surrounded by three gruff looking men.  
"Please! I don't have any money! Just leave!" cried the girl, her body trembling.  
"Well, if you can't pay us, then you might as well serve us in a different way." said one of the men  
with a sly smile. The other two men began to laugh.  
"Wh-no. Please." pleaded the girl meekly, her face paling. The first man grabbed her neck with one hand, and with the  
other, pulled on her shirt, tearing it and exposing her bra.  
"This is better than money." chuckled one of the men.  
Ryu, with lightning speed, grabbed the man's hand and tossed him to the ground.  
"What the-!" exclaimed the man as he realized he had just been thrown. The other two now began running towards him.  
"You'll pay for that!" one of them yelled. Ryu jumped up to one of them and grabbed his neck. Then, he swung around him,  
and drove his head spiraling into the ground. The other one now had a knife in his hand and swung it at Ryu. Ryu deftly grasped  
the blade and ripped it from his hand. Ryu then jumped into the air and kicked him in the face, then kicked him again  
in the chest, and finally, nailed his leg before landing on the ground.  
Ryu then heard a scream again. He turned around to see that the first brute had the girl in his hands and held a knife  
to her throat.  
"You'd better hold it right there." ordered the man. The girl now had tears in her eye. Ryu, seeing her obvious  
distress, quickly pulled out a small blade from one of his hidden belt and threw it at the knife. It flew precisely   
into the knife, knocking it away. The man, surprised, lessened his grip on the girl and looked for his knife.  
Ryu, seeing this opportunity, ran up and place grabbed the man's shoulders. Then, he flipped over his head and threw him  
into a wall. He, and his cohorts were out cold. The girl was sitting on the ground now. Ryu approached her and  
helped her stand up.  
"Thank you so much." wept the girl as she held onto Ryu for comfort.  
"It's alright." replied Ryu as he lead her into his room.  
"There's two beds in here if you wish to stay here for the night." offered Ryu.  
"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to intrude or anything." said the girl.  
"Do you wish to stay or not?" stated Ryu bluntly.  
"Umm....o-okay I guess. Thanks again." said the girl as she sat down on one of the beds. "Wait, I don't even know  
your name."  
"Ryu." replied Ryu.  
"Ryu? that's a nice name." said the girl. "I'm Anya."  
"Do you have a place to stay after tonight?" asked Ryu.  
"Actually, yes. I was going to catch a bus to my parents house. It's pretty far away from here though." answered Anya,  
her face now smiling.  
Content with this information, Ryu fell onto his bed and dosed off right away.  
"Good night." said Anya.  
Silence.  
  
The next morning, Ryu woke up to find something odd. On the wall opposite of his bed, was a note. Furthermore, the   
note was nailed to the wall with a kunai. Ryu grabbed the note and read it.  
  
'That was very impressive what you did last night. If you wish to find Kasumi, head to the Aerial Garden.'  
  
Ryu looked over to the next bed and saw that Anya was still sleeping. He concluded that she could not have done it.  
Anya was beginning to wake up now.  
"Morning, Ryu." greeted Anya.  
"Did you hear anything last night?" Ryu asked immediately.  
"Umm....I-I don't think so. Why?" answered Anya, still not fully awake yet.  
"Nothing. Get ready to leave." ordered Ryu.  
  
Anya was standing at the door when Ryu came out. He tossed her a white shirt.  
"Use that for now." said Ryu.  
"Oh thanks." replied Anya. She had forgotten that her shirt was ripped. Ryu averted his eyes when she was changing.  
"Anya." began Ryu.  
"Yeah?" replied Anya, her voice slightly miffed by the shirt covering her face.  
"Do you know where the Aerial Garden is?" asked Ryu.  
"The Aerial Garden? It's a Japanese garden. It's in the next town though." answered Anya. "It's the biggest  
attraction there, you can't miss it."  
After Anya was finished changing, Ryu handed her a bill.  
"100 dollars?! what for?" exclaimed Anya.  
"Buy yourself some new attire, and make sure you get home safely." replied Ryu as he began to walk out the door.  
"I can't take this! If anything, I owe YOU money!" yelled Anya.  
"Forget about it. I'll escort you to the bus stop or where ever it is you need to go. Hurry up." said Ryu.  
  
Soon, they were at a bus stop.  
"This is where I go." said Anya. The bus was now approaching.  
"Thank you so much Ryu. I'll never forget you, or what you did for me." continued Anya.  
"Farewell." said Ryu. Anya quickly gave Ryu a kiss on the cheek and hopped onto the bus.  
Anya showed the bus driver her fare and looked out the window to wave to Ryu.  
Ryu was nowhere to be seen.  
  
  
Standing at the bottom of the Aerial Garden, Ryu was taken in by it's beauty. A huge waterfall surrounded by  
plants. On the very top though, was an old Japanses structure.  
"In such a modern place, there is such beauty." said Ryu to himself. Ryu was glad that there was such  
a beautiful sight to entertain him as he waited up top for whatever was waiting for him.  
  
Soon, night fell and Ryu began to feel uneasy. It felt like a trap, but Ryu could not risk passing up any information  
regarding Kasumi. Suddenly, Ryu heard light footsteps. He turned around to see a figure in a pink outfit.  
When it came closer, Ryu identified the figure as Kasumi. Overjoyed, he ran up to her.  
"Kasumi! I've found you!" exclaimed Ryu. Kasumi wore an emotionless expression on her face which puzzled Ryu.  
Then, without warning, Kasumi threw a kunai at Ryu. Using his deft agility, he caught it.  
"What are you doing Kasumi?!" exclaimed Ryu as he tossed the kunai away. He noticed that Kasumi's  
mouth was curving into a mischievous smile. Then, Ryu saw dark figures jumping down from above him, surrounding him.  
"What is the meaning of this?!" cried Ryu. One of the ninja's began to jump towards him.  
Ryu was able to counter the kick that followed with his own maneuver. He blocked the ninja's foot with his own foot,  
spun it around, sending the ninja to the ground. Then, he dropped a kick on the ninja's back.  
Ryu looked up and saw that the rest of the ninja's were ready to attack. Out of the corner of his eye, Ryu spotted  
another figure coming. It flew down beside him.   
"What!? Kasumi? But-!" exclaimed Ryu, obviously confused as he saw another Kasumi, but this one, in blue.  
"How dare you swindler!" yelled the Kasumi in blue.  
The Kasumi in blue jumped toward the Kasumi in pink.  
Ryu was about to follow, but he was attacked by the rest of the ninjas. One came at the right and Hayabusa threw a  
flying roundhouse which stopped it in midair. Ryu then unsheathed his sword, so did the rest of the ninjas.  
Now, two were jumping at him from the front. Ryu quickly parried both of their blades and quickly proceeded to cut  
them down. What happened next shocked Ryu. Their two corpses glew an eerie yellow, and then disintegrated.  
"They aren't human." observed Ryu. Ryu felt a gust of air above him and saw another ninja coming from the top.  
Ryu teleported away. The ninja struck thin air. Then, Ryu reappeared from above him and slashed him on his way down.  
This ninja also glew and then disintegrated. Now, all of the ninjas were coming from all sides, attacking simultaneously.  
"I've no time for this." said Ryu. He then put his arms together and began to chant. His magic sash was glowing.  
Suddenly, rings of fire surrounded Ryu and expanded, burning all of the ninjas.  
Ryu watched in wonderment as all of their corpses disappeared.  
"What are they?" wondered Ryu.  
Ryu now went off into both Kasumi's direction. When he got there, he saw the Kasumi in blue standing over the one  
in pink, which was lying on the ground.  
"Kasumi?" asked Ryu.  
"Ryu." returned Kasumi.  
"What's going on?" asked Ryu. Ryu looked at blue Kasumi's eyes. They were the same innocent eyes he knew, and they  
were on the verge of crying.  
"That was my clone." replied Kasumi.  
"Clone?" asked Ryu.  
"It's too much to explain, Ryu. I don't want to drag you into this with me!" exclaimed Kasumi.  
Then, she jumped of one of the waterfalls. Ryu pursued her.  
When he caught up to her, he tried to get a hold of her. Kasumi responded with a kick.  
Ryu blocked it, but he lost hold of Kasumi. She was just standing a few feet from him now.  
"I don't want to fight you. Please leave, Ryu." begged Kasumi.  
"I promised Hayate I would protect you. I cannot let you go!" retorted Ryu.  
"Hayate? but he's gone now. I have to do this, for his sake!" cried Kasumi.  
"And I must protect you, for his sake." replied Ryu. Ryu realized that talking was futile at this point.  
"Forgive me, Hayate." whispered Ryu. Then, he got into his fighting stance. Kasumi was doing the same.  
"Know this, the life of a shinobi is a harsh one. One that I cannot let you endure." said Ryu.  
Kasumi just stared at him, a single tear flowing down her cheek.  
  
  
  
-----Author's Note-----  
I have absolutely no idea why I put that 'Anya' part into this. I was just looking for a reference point, so  
I just started to type in some gibberish, and it turned into this. Oh well, as long as it doesn't take away  
from the story, it's alright. Now, for the Ein chapter next. I've decided to alternate between them to give me time to   
decide where to go next. Especially for that fight between Ryu and Kasumi. I'll need a while to think up how  
to do that scene.  
Also, since this story is not going where I initially intended it to go, I'm just gonna improvise with what I have.  
Then, once I'm finished, I'll put in a revised edition for Ryu's scenario as a separate fic.  
Anyways, tell me what you think. Thanks. 


	8. A Fighting Legend

Disclaimer : All [Dead or Alive] or [Ninja Gaiden] related events and characters are   
properties of Tecmo.  
  
  
  
The Shinobi Saga  
  
A Fighting Legend  
  
by Zedrick  
  
  
"Have you seen Ein by any chance?" asked Hitomi.  
"No I haven't actually. Seems like he just disappeared last night after showing up everybody here." came the reply.  
"Damn. Need to talk to him." said Hitomi as she wandered off to resume her search.  
She didn't have to look long though, when she went into her room, she saw Ein standing there.  
"You were looking for me?" said Ein.  
"How'd you know that? And what are you doing here?" asked Hitomi, her brows arched in puzzlement.  
"I am pretty sure that that was not what you intended to ask me." replied Ein casually.  
"Uh..what? No, that wasn't it. I uh-" stuttered Hitomi, even more confused at his response.  
"Take a breath." said Ein. Hitomi stopped talking and drew a deep breath.  
"Sorry about that. Not sure what happened." replied Hitomi.  
"Are you alright? Your cheeks are red." asked Ein.  
"What? Are they? well, how about that." Hitomi didn't know what came over over her. She mentally scorned herself  
for acting like a fool.  
"Is this going to take long?" asked Ein.  
"Oh, my father wanted me to ask you something." answered Hitomi after regaining her composure.  
Ein just stared at her, signaling for her to continue.  
"Well, after that demonstration of yours, my father wondered if you would stay. He said he saw your potential as  
a fighter and he hopes you will stay and so he can train you to be the best." explained Hitomi.  
"I'm already at my best." replied Ein.  
"You're full of it aren't you?" retorted Hitomi with a sneer. "I bet I could beat you."  
Ein's eyes opened in surprise. "Is that a challenge?" he asked.  
"Um...yes." replied Hitomi. She had not initially planned to fight him.  
"I don't fight girls." came the reply.  
"What?!" exclaimed Hitomi, insulted by the response. "I'm not a girl! I'm 18 years old! I'm a WOMAN now!"  
Hitomi was fuming now. Ein had definately struck a nerve.  
"I'll see you tomorrow at the centre arena!" cried Hitomi as she stormed out.  
Ein was shocked at her sudden tantrum. He began to walk back to his temporary quarters.  
  
When he got there, an unfamiliar figure was waiting for him.  
"Hello there, Ein." said the person.  
"Who are you?" asked Ein.  
"Me? I'm the top student/instructor at this dojo. I'm Salas." came the reply.  
"Would you like something?" asked Ein.  
"Yes." replied Salas as he walked up to Ein. Then, Salas grabbed Ein by his shirt collar. "Listen here, Ein.  
I've been at this dojo practically my entire life, and you've just been here for two days. Don't think  
you're such a big-shot 'cuz of your little show yesterday. And don't think for a moment that your gonna  
just waltz in here and take Hitomi from me."  
"I highly advise you let go of me and remove yourself from by room." returned Ein calmly.  
"Stay away from Hitomi, or I'll beat you down." warned Salas as his grip grew tighter.  
"It is a strange wonder as to why you speak to me as if I should care." retorted Ein.  
"What?!" cried Salas as he let go of Ein. "If that's how you want it, then here goes nothing."  
Salas then threw a punch at Ein, but he easily grabbed his hand.  
"You're right, this is nothing." mocked Ein. Salas pulled his arm back and proceeded to throw a kick at Ein.  
Ein managed to grab his leg, then he flipped him over and slammed him into the ground. Salas quickly got up   
and tried to swing at Ein's head. Once again, Ein grabbed his arm, and rolled over Salas's back and kicked him  
in the rear with such force that it sent Salas flying through the wall and into another chamber.  
  
In the next chamber, Hitomi's father was eating his lunch as he looked at the hole in the wall, and the  
body of Salas on the floor.  
"Huh, well I'll be damned." he said. "Never seen that before, though I bet I'll be seeing alot more of it."  
  
Later that night, Hitomi came into Ein's room.  
"What the hell happened here?" asked Hitomi, pointing to the wall. Ein, sitting on his bed, raised his head up to  
look at her.  
"Nothing." he replied.  
"Nothing? look at the hole in the wall!" exclaimed Hitomi. Ein just shook his head.  
"I was talking with your father, and I've decided to stay." said Ein.  
Hitomi's eyes lit up. "Really?! That's great!" cried Hitomi.  
"Ummm..by the way..." Hitomi's expression became serious. "Sorry about what happened earlier today, I didn't  
really mean to get mad at you. It's just that my father, he keeps treating me like a kid. I try to act grown  
up, but he just doesn't see it."  
Ein just stared at her.  
"Anyway, I just wanted to apologize. And don't worry, we won't be fighting tomorrow." apologized Hitomi. Then she  
walked out. Ein fell back on his bed and rested.  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the hole, Hitomi's father sighed and shook his head.  
  
  
Two weeks later.....  
Ein was now standing in front of a group of people.   
  
Throughout the two weeks under the guidance of Hitomi's father, Ein   
had miraculously managed to master every single maneuver in karate. His stance and technique were perfect.  
Hitomi's father claimed he must be some epitome of fighting itself.  
  
"I am master Ein, and this is my assistant, Salas." announced Ein. "With his aid, I will be teaching you  
in the advance arts of karate.  
  
Showing such great skill, Ein was now able to teach the same skills to others.  
Salas on the other hand was continuously bested by Ein within those two weeks. His anger did not subside, but  
he had to obey the head master's orders or be kicked out of the school.  
  
"Now, I need two volunteers to demonstrate a maneuver." said Ein.   
All the the girls in the class shot their hands up wildly.   
Hitomi was standing on the side of the room looking at Ein with a smile on her face.  
  
  
-----Author's Note-----  
Yes I realize that was a short and rushed chapter, but hey, I am in a rush. I'm trying to get a much done as possible   
before I have to go to school where I will be bombarded with homework.  
(That's specific to you Kochan, so don't go ranting my ass into the floor. j/k)   
Anyway, depending on the reviews for this chapter, I'll revise it. A couple of other things to note:  
-Yes, I realize that there is no Ayane so far, but that's because I don't know where to put her in. Maybe not at all.  
But to make up for that, I'll most likely give Ayane her own separate fic.  
-This message is specific to [ juunanagou18 ] and [ Auron ]. I realize that at this point it doesn't look like there  
will be any Hayate X Ayane, and chances are there won't be any in this story. Sorry about that. But I'll probably  
do a fic specific to it later on.  
- Oh and an important thing, Ein's story is not exactly parallel to Ryu's in term of time. Sorry, I should've   
mentioned that earlier.  
- I'm estimating about three chapters left before I finish  
- Well, that's it. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
